


His Drunk British Boys

by brianmay_be



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, all the boys being very cute, also gwil speaks welsh when he's drunk change my mind, and a very sweet joey, but like soft cuddly romantic drunk, drunk ben and gwil, who's a very good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmay_be/pseuds/brianmay_be
Summary: “Joey,” Ben said, making grabby hands towards him like a little kid. “Come lay with me.”Joe chuckled. “Sure thing, babe, but let’s go lay in our bed so we can lay with Gwil too.”Ben groaned. “Don’t wanna get up.”“I know,” Joe said. “But you’ll feel better when you’re not in your suit and you’re in bed, I promise.”“Can you help me up?” Ben asked, his voice slurred. “Can’t really… room’s kind of spinning.”Joe smiled even as he shook his head in affectionate exasperation. “Come here, you.”ORJoe takes care of his very drunk British boyfriends after a night out.





	His Drunk British Boys

**Author's Note:**

> You guys seemed to like the last bxjxg fic I posted, so here's another one! I just might have another up my sleeve if you're interested...? As always, come see me on my tumblr, @brianmay-be, and yell at me about poly borhap boys!

All in all, Joe wasn’t really that upset that his boyfriends were absolutely, completely, slam-dunk drunk. Sure, it was kind of cumbersome trying to get them both back home - their Uber driver had been kind enough to help steady the swaying tree that was Gwilym while Joe threw Ben’s arm over his shoulder and practically dragged him inside - but once they were in, Joe couldn’t help but smile at them. It was kind of cute to see the usually composed Gwilym and effortlessly cool Ben be so out of it. Usually it was Joe sprawled out on the couch, mumbling something incoherent; Gwil and Ben teased him endlessly about how much of a lightweight he was. But Joe had taken it easy on the cosmos tonight, too engrossed in talking with Rami about the upcoming season of _Mr. Robot_ to drink that much.

Ben and Gwilym had had no such distractions in their way, taking to the dance floor with drinks in hand, white wine for Ben and a whiskey sour for Gwilym. Joe had kept an eye on them, enjoying a bit of ribbing from Rami about what horrible dancers his boyfriends were. He’d had to admit that Rami was right, but the way they held each other and waltzed around the dance floor together with complete disregard to the beat of the music was enough to make Joe’s heart melt. His drunk British boys were pretty adorable. Ben was dwarfed by Gwil’s tall frame and more than once stood on tiptoe to kiss him, leaning against Gwilym’s shoulder and letting the taller man lead the dance.

Gwil still seemed to be in a dancing kind of mood even now that they were back at the apartment, stumbling around the living room, humming something that sounded to Joe like “Somebody to Love”. Leaving Ben on the couch for the moment, Joe went over to Gwil.

“You ok, babe?” Joe asked.

Gwil took a deep breath. “Kind of dizzy.”

Joe chuckled. “I bet. You had a lot to drink.” He put his hand to Gwil’s scruffy cheek. “Do you want to come lay down?”

Gwilym turned his head and kissed Joe’s palm. “I was singing your song. Did you like it?”

Joe smiled. “I loved it, sweetheart. Just like I love you.”

Gwil gave him a kiss, unexpected and kind of sloppy but sweet nonetheless. Joe gently grabbed Gwil’s arm to steady him as he kissed him back.

“_Caru chi gymaint_,” Gwil said against his lips. Joe gave a soft laugh. It was Welsh, he was pretty sure, but it was hard to tell with how slurred Gwil’s English was.

“What’s that mean?” he asked.

“Love you,” Gwil said dreamily. “So much.”

Joe looked up at his lanky Welsh boyfriend with such adoration he almost couldn’t stand it. “Me too, baby. Come on, let’s get you to bed, hm?”

Gwilym nodded. “What about Benny? Is he coming?”

“In a minute,” Joe promised, taking Gwilym’s hand. “Gotta get you one at a time, honey.”

Gwil let Joe lead him to their bedroom, not protesting as Joe helped him out of his suit.

“‘Kay, Gwil,” Joe said when his boyfriend was undressed down to his undershirt and boxers. “Bedtime.”

“You too,” Gwil said, his lovely blue eyes heavy with exhaustion. “You’re coming too? And Ben?”

“Mmhm,” Joe said, giving him a light kiss as he gently pushed Gwil to sit on the bed. “I’m going to get Ben right now, and we’ll all go to bed together. Lay down.”

Gwilym did as he was told, getting under the covers and laying on his side like he would if Joe or Ben were in bed next to him. Ben was usually in the middle; he was the cuddliest out of all of them, and he liked to be between Joe and Gwilym when they slept. Joe noticed Gwil looked a little puzzled as to how to lay without someone next to him; between the three of them, they rarely slept alone, even if one of them was away for filming or some other work-related thing.

Joe smiled. “Hold tight,” he said. “Ben and I won’t be long.”

Gwilym nodded, content to trust Joe with their boyfriend’s well-being. Joe brushed a hand over Gwil’s cheek before heading back out to the living room, squaring his shoulders as he thought of how best to deal with the 5’10’’ beefcake that was his other drunk British boyfriend crashed out on the couch.

“Ben, baby,” he said gently, going over to him. Ben stirred at the sound of his voice.

“Joey,” he said, making grabby hands towards him like a little kid. “Come lay with me.”

Joe chuckled. “Sure thing, babe, but let’s go lay in our bed so we can lay with Gwil too.”

Ben groaned. “Don’t wanna get up.”

“I know,” Joe said. “But you’ll feel better when you’re not in your suit and you’re in bed, I promise.”

“Can you help me up?” Ben asked, his voice slurred. “Can’t really… room’s kind of spinning.”

Joe smiled even as he shook his head in affectionate exasperation. “Come here, you.” He helped Ben up into a sitting position, giving him a moment to adjust before pulling him to his feet.

“Woah,” Joe said, catching Ben against him as he swayed precariously. “Easy, tiger.”

Ben giggled. “Tiger. I like that.” He made a clawing gesture towards Joe, who laughed outright.

“Yeah, you’re pure sex right now, aren’t you?” he teased. “Drunk and barely upright.”

“You still love me, though,” Ben said. “Even drunk off my ass.”

Joe gave Ben a kiss. “Yes, honey, I still love you.”

“And Gwil too.”

Joe smiled. “And Gwil too. Speaking of Gwil, he misses you and wants you to come to bed.”

“Okay,” Ben agreed, though Joe had the feeling he would have agreed to anything involving a promise of Gwil waiting for him. “Let’s go to bed, Joey.”

“Good idea,” Joe said. He kept an arm around Ben’s waist and undressed him too, leaving both of his boyfriends’ expensive and fancy suits in a pile on the floor. Ben got in bed without any fuss, curling right next to Gwilym who woke enough to give a contented sigh of “oh, Benny” and put his arm over Ben’s waist. Joe added his suit to the pile and got in bed on Ben’s other side, smiling to himself as Ben reached for his hand.

He pressed a kiss to Ben’s neck. “Night, baby.”

“‘Night, love,” Ben mumbled. Joe loved it when Ben and Gwil called him that.

“Joe?” came Gwilym’s sleepy voice.

Joe released Ben’s hand for a moment, tracing his fingers over Gwil’s arm to reassure him. “Right here, sweetheart.”

He felt both Gwil and Ben relax, both of them falling asleep almost immediately now that they were safely in bed, all together as they should be. They’d both be a pain tomorrow with killer hangovers, but Joe was more than happy to put up with some whining and take care of them in return for all the times they’d taken care of him. Right now, though, he was falling asleep, tired out from the party and wrangling his boys into bed, lulled by the sound of their soft breathing and the comfort that always came from being with the two loves of his life. Their hands met on Ben’s hip, three sets of fingers entwined. Just like they should be.


End file.
